


Slice of Life

by Rydia_Auften



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dark Fantasy, F/F, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Pretend marriage, Protective Villanelle, Road Trip, Sexual Frustration, Villanelle loves Xena Warrior Princess, growing close, happier ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydia_Auften/pseuds/Rydia_Auften
Summary: A what if story if the end of season 2 was different.  Each chapter is a mini story about what happens while they are the run.  Is it moving towards Eve and Villanelle having a sex fest, heck yes, but let's find them some safety first. Raymond is going to move hell and high water to get his revenge on everyone's favourite assassin.  Is there anywhere in Europe he can't find them?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no part of Killing Eve. Writing is just an outlet to relieve the frustration for having to wait for a new season

Slice of Life:

No slice for you Raymond

By Rydia Auften

Raymond waited in the hallway outside the doorway of Eve Polastri. He had watched Carolyn Martens leave the unremarkable hotel twenty minutes earlier without her MI-6 agent as he sat waiting across the street in his Ford Fiesta. He didn't care why she didn't leave, but he appreciated how much easier it would be to find Villanelle who would come searching for her. The assassin once under his charge would be dead within the hour, but Eve's fate was in her own hands he had decided:

If she kept her door closed while he eviscerated Villanelle he would let her live. Alternatively, and he hoped this would be the case, she would open the door only to meet his axe into her skull. It wasn't personal, but he was looking forward to seeing Villanelle's react to her beloved's brutal death. He chuckled to himself at the idea that the assassin believed she was capable of such a human emotion. The way he understood it, her 'feeling' would be more akin to watching some prized possession being snatched away by a bigger bully. The end result would be the same however, she would be put off balance and become an easier target for him because even weakened, she still might be hard to kill.

He closed his eyes and imagined with pleasure what he would do when he finally got his hands around her throat again. She made him look bad to the rest of the organization, he needed her to feel every ounce of his frustration. Unfortunately for him but it just wasn't meant to be.

22 minutes earlier

A moment after Carolyn left her room Eve raced after her, this wasn't over. She needed to vent about being blindsided by the true purpose of her mission. All of the work and personal sacrifices she had made; she thought

she did what she had because of the illusion of having been trusted with control.

"Caroline, you're a real asshole" she saw herself saying to the unshakeable woman, finger pointed accusingly at her chest. "And another thing..."

That's where the fantasy ended as she reached the lobby level of the hotel and saw her former boss standing at the front doorway texting on her phone. Her nerve suddenly abandoned her and was immediately replaced with the deep desire to disappear.

MI-6 had already confiscated her personal belongings and her life with them was over. There was no reason to return upstairs. The anxiety in her gut led her to the back door and despite not knowing where Villanelle would be, it wasn't long before they found one another.

"I knew you would come" the young assassin stated from the drivers seat of the convertible accompanied with a confident smirk.

Eve, yet to ruminate on her lost life and daily routines, yet to worry about how she was going to find another job or even where she was going to sleep tonight (because these were the things she was supposed to be concerned about in life); was able to smile genuinely. In this shit-show that had been her day, someone had come through for her.

"I'm glad you're here" she replied before opening the passenger door.


	2. Adventures in a Car named Argo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle and Eve are almost out of Rome. Someone might die along the way.

The sun was leaning towards the west and the night would come sooner than later. They would still have a few hours of driving once they left the city limits of Rome but Villanelle knew they had to make some distance before they could stop. Raymond was looking for her Konstantin had said; she knew sometimes he was full of shit, but she also knew that sometimes he was spot on. One example of this included her situation now, it was just as he promised: If something went wrong in their mission, they would be alone; and now they were—just herself, Eve and the road ahead to the great unknown.

They spoke very littlè as they journeyed through the ancient city. Villanelle appreciated that Eve did not need to fill the silence with senseless blather. In fact, she found it enjoyable just being able to glance her way and admire her profile and the way the wind swept back her sensuous dark locks.

Eve, on the other hand, found herself stuck in her head trying to figure out how she ended up here. Her thoughts went to Carolyn who somehow pegged her has being easy to manipulate. To keep her job, she had to pretend that MI-6 wasn't behind the murder of Aaron Peele. She had to consider it again, was his death really such a bad thing? He was an evil piece of shit and if she was being honest with herself, yes he deserved to die-but MI-6 was not in the business of assassinations. When all was said and done,she was the one at fault-Villanelle's hand may have been on the knife, but she had been the handler of Villanelle.

Her job was finished.

The thought of endings lead her to consider Nico and her solid, stable life with him. Sure it was boring, but it felt normal, she knew where she was going to be at the end of the working day. She didn't want him back, but she hated how they ended with her taking her frustrations out on Gemma. In hindsight, it was a dick thing to do.

Villanelle peered over at Eve as they neared the city limits. She found it curious when she saw the woman shake her head with a disapproving crease in her brow. She was about to comment on it when she heard her companion mutter "What an asshole."

Unsure of what prompted that, the blonde woman looked into her rear view mirror to find a source for the offense. The only person she could see was some random middle aged man standing outside of his home wearing a ratty blue bath robe shouting into his cell phone. His outfit was affront unto itself but he must have said something to piss Eve off. She could not stand for that.

Eve's hands were in her lap. Villanelle placed an assuring hand atop them and spoke tenderly.

"I am also offended, don't worry Eve I'll kill him for you."

"What?" The dark eyed woman blinked as she was pulled from her rumination and the car turned with a jerk.

The trained killer's had only a moment to consider how she would do the deed. His small yard where he stood was not fenced in so she could hit him with her car, but that just might damage their means of escapè. She remembered she had the gun in the glove box, but quicky nixed that thought. For one, it was too loud and secondly it was in a public area. The kind of attention that gun violence attracts could also narrow Raymond's focus on which direction to come hunting for her. Third and most importantly, it was not a weapon designed to kill efficiently. It could do a good job blowing off a testicle from a close range, but the odds were good that even if she emptied the barrel into his chest he might yet live.

The car barreled in the direction of the Roman citizen. This operation had to be done quickly to get them back on the northward road once more.

"Villanelle what are you doing!" Eve exclaimed, mystified that their quiet ride had suddenly turned into a murder mission. "Stop! Don't!"

The car screeched to a halt infront of the man's house. He turned his eyes from his conversation on the phone up to the white convertible with two women arguing within.

"Eve, that man was rude to you." Villanelle said calmly, pulling the hair tie out of her bun. Her eyes were serious as she focused her gaze on the alarmed ones of her companion. "Are you saying you wouldn't find it satisfying to watch me force this" she held up her hand with the golden hair tie "down his wind pipe then watch him choke to death?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying" Eve said forcefully without missing a beat. She put a hand atop Villanelle's open one and clasped them together. She was warm and her face was now slightly flushed from panic. Villanelle's skin tingled where they connected, just like it always had when they touched. She could hear that pleading voice trying to dissuade her from murdering the supposedly innocent fellow. She wondered if she just let Eve keep on talking they could hold hands just a little longer. She smirked confidenly and replied,

"If you don't want him dead, that's fine, we'll go" Eve exhaled and she instantly began to relax until- "We need to get a move on anyway.. Raymond is coming to kill me, we need to get as far out of the city as possible"

The older woman tensed. Villanelle could see she wanted to say something but in that moment they were interrupted by the sound of the man clearing his throat to get their attention. They both looked his way.

"Good evening ladies," He spoke in Italian "Do you require some help?"

"Thank you sir" The younger woman replied in the local language in a western accent. "My wife and I were just married and are spending our honeymoon in your beautiful country. I believe there is a bed and breakfast nearby and Gabrielle here thought we should ask a local. She said to me "Xena, you need to hurry and find someplace for us to stop so you can make love to me". You know how women are."

The man seemed perplexed by what he had just been told, he looked them both over as if he were trying to figure them both out before he began to chuckle to himself.

"Sir?" Villanelle prodded him. "Settebagni, is it close?"

"Yes, of course" He finally answered. "twenty minutes up that north road"

"Grazie"

The car spun around and back in their original direction. Villanelle smiled to herself and congratulated herself internally for how clever she handled the situation. Now if only Eve would acknowledge that would make it so much better.

"Eve, did you see his reaction when I told him you told me to kill him?" she lied playfully. "I don't think he believed it."

"Don't you mean Gabielle, Xena?" Eve spat back with sarcastic amusement. "Married. Didn't think I understood what were saying, did you?"

Villanelle lips made an o as she realized she had been caught, but they soon turned into a grin.

"I think it was a fairly believable lie. I think he saw the two of us and thought that we looked like we belonged together...and that you looked like a new bride who desperately needed to have sex."

"Geez" Eve sighed. "That was cheesy." She had to laugh then, a release of the stress she had been under for the past few moments-nay, months. Here she was making casual conversation with the woman she had been chasing, to bring her to justice, the woman she had stabbed. Never had she imagined sitting in a convertible as they drove north to somewhere without the usual burdens holding her back. It felt free and almost natural.

When she met Villanelle's face again briefly (because of course the assassin was also paying attention to the road), she was still smiling. It was cute, Eve couldn't deny. There were things yet to be said.

"Thanks, by the way, for not killing him. I think you overheard me talking to myself."

"You're welcome, Eve" The blonde replied, happy to have her inaction noted. "I will protect you Eve, especially from men in shabby clothes."

Villanelle took Eve's hand again entwined their fingers. This was it, their new beginning together. They would have to soon discuss where they would go, she was thinking about Alaska, but for now she could just enjoy the warmth spreading inside her body. It was love, she was sure. She wanted to say as much to Eve, but when she looked back her way, there was a change in her expression. Her brows were furrowed again, was she angry?"

"Who's Raymond?"


	3. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle need to sell this lie to keep their identities hidden

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Killing Eve.

Chapter Three: Honeymoon

3:20am

Eve lay in the darkness staring at the spinning ceiling fan squeaking softly above her. Sleep was evasive, her senses were on high even though Villanelle assured her they would live through the night. A ceaseless voice in her head kept speaking to her, warning her of her impending doom; it sounded like Niko, weighted by both a bit of care and whole lot of criticism. He spoke:

"Oh Eve, what are you doing here?"

12am

"Don't worry Eve, if someone finds us I'll take care of it." They were sitting together on 'their' bed in Florence. The older woman sat stunned at her companions nonchalant attitude at everything going on. She flinched as Villanelle moved a stray strand of hair off her face but didn't move away as the assassin began to caress her locks. Villanelle smiled. "Raymond is a good killer. I'm better."

Their gazes were fixed on one another, but their minds were far apart as to what was happening. 

Eve was amazed at how easily lies flowed from the mouth of this woman. Before finding their bed and breakfast online, she made Eve use her credit card to book a high priced hotel in San Marino, east to the direction they were headed ( _to send her former handler off their scent)._ When they arrived at the cute house they would call home for the night, Villanelle paid cash and checked them in under the names Xena and Gabrielle Dion, newlyweds from Canada. Their hosts were a gay couple and found them utterly adorable together. If Raymond found where they were staying , the two men would probably die, she doubted the blonde's promise of protection extended to them.

Villanelle meanwhile was thinking they needed to give their new identities an authentic feel. The woman was tired but the thought of being with Eve suddenly raised her spirit. 

"Eve, it's our honeymoon. I think we should have sex." She said bluntly. Eve's mind was sucked away from the whirlwind of troubles that was their before and after and forced back into the present. She realized the hand that was in her hair had migrated to her shoulder, Villanelle's other hand was on her knee. She leaned back in discomfort yet she understood how her companion's sense of logic would arrive at this conclusion.

"Let me guess. It's the only way to convince everyone we're married." She replied dryly. Villanelle's smile widened.

"Exactly."

Eve was brilliant; Villanelle felt she knew her soon to be lover would get into the flow of this. She had stopped fantasizing about sex on a bed with Eve since their little stabbing incident a short while back but if it had to be this way she wasn't going to complain.

Her eyes were fixated on Eve's lips that trembled slightly. She leaned in to finally capture them but was surprised when the woman leaned away further.

"No." Eve spoke softly earning her an eyeroll from the other woman.

"Eve, you're tense. Remember our wedding vows, I promised to take care of you in every way--" 

Eve ignored the lie and cut straight to the point.

"We're being chased by a ginger maniac who has a huge hate on for you and I just cut my credit card in half. I don't know how to be calm in this kind of circumstance!"

The walls of their abode were not sound proof, Villanelle pressed her finger tips to smush Eve's lips quiet. She used her other hand to make a shush motion on her own mouth. Eve was clearly not being rational right now she deduced.

"Alright, so you're afraid." She interrupted with a gentle tone" This is probably a very normal thing to feel. Do you know what can happen when you're scared?" Villanelle paused a beat making sure she had Eve's attention. "As a defense mechanism you become wet--"

Eve stood up and sighed with frustration.

"Eve you are safe and you will feel much better after several orgasms."

"Villanelle!" She yelled as softly as she could. The playful assassin stood then but kept a space between them."

"And you should call out Xena when I go down on you. It will make us more believable--" Eve flapped her hands in the air. It was too much.

"For the love of--shut up, just shut up I can't deal with any of that right now"

What added to the frustration was the expression in Villanelle's face. It was the grin that held back all out laughter and joy laced with cruelty. Eve was being toyed with.

As she stomped off wordlessly to the ensuite, her monstrous companion began to laugh.

The ensuite had a faulty sliding door. It didn't glide smoothly in her need to slam it shut, she held on for too long.

"Fuuuuck!" She cried out as the fingers of her left hand were crushed.

She cradled her hand and sat on the lid of the toilet all the while cursing out loud at the shit show that had been her day. In her furor, she hadn't heard Villanelle creep in and approach her with a dish towel filled with ice.

"That looked painful" she began and kneeled infront of Eve before taking her hand into her own.

"I rushed down to the kitchen and took these from the fridge." Tenderly, she began to bandage Eve's hand.

"You can be a real asshole sometimes" Eve spat out angrily, Villanelle didn't deny it.

"I only wanted to know if you were interested in sleeping with me; but I pushed too hard, I didn't mean to." There was a sincerity in her face that the former agent couldn't guage if it was real or not. Still, she knew it was the closest she would ever get to any kind of apology. 

Villanelle had left her in the ensuite after seeing to her care. She had decided to rinse herself off in the standalone shower, keeping her hair dry until she could secure some hair products or at least olive oil. 

When she returned to the bedroom covered only in a big towel; she wanted to discuss buying some clothes but instead found her companion asleep on the bed. Next to her on the side table was a big knife she had also taken from the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow and her first thought went to the first time she was in a scenario with Villanelle, a bed and a knife. Never that way again, she once promised herself. The second thought that came to her was the idea of the assassin taking her revenge but it was quickly dismissed because anything could be a weapon to Villanelle. The third was the one that put her at some ease--if Raymond showed up, the assassin would be quickly armed.

Still wrapped in only a towel, she lay down thinking she would be able to sleep, but she was wrong. Her body felt discomforted and she tried to deduce that it was hypervigilance from fear. Villanelle's breathe was steady, peaceful and a nagging voice in her head she had been trying to push back suddenly thrust itself forward.

"If she woke up now and tried anything again, would you say no again?

She'd been trying to deny the feeling in her body was arousal. She let the moralizing voice of Niko tell her what was happening now was wrong. Where she was going now was far from the normal life, she was travelling with a bad person who wanted to do bad things to her. Her sex twitched at that thought, and she finally replied to the voice of freedom in her mind.

"I'd say yes."

Eve looked at her profile in the darkness and willed her to awaken.

Villanelle slept soundly.


	4. The Solitary Journey of Gabrielle Dion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle leaves Eve alone in Milan for the day

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Killing Eve

Chapter Four: The solitary journey of Gabrielle Dion 

Part One

Milan

16:30

Outside of the 2nd floor apartment window, the beautiful city was alive and moving. Museums, art galleries and churches were being filled with visitors; the hiss of distant espresso machines from the cafes indicated caffeine was being presented to fashionable people in gorgeous designer clothing, the sun was shining and the temperature was idyllic. 

Eve glared out the window bitterly at the thought of Villanelle enjoying it all and thought of the verbal beating she was going to lay upon her when she returned.

They had arrived at the sparsely furnished space in the midmorning. The blonde didn't have a lot of answers for where they were and what was happening. The only seating in the place was an old couch, Villanelle told Eve that she looked like she needed more sleep and that she would return for her in a few hours.

"Don't leave" were the killer's final words before closing the heavy old white door.

"I could leave if I wanted to" she thought to herself after the hours had passed. She was hungry; they could have stayed at their lodging to eat breakfast but Villanelle wanted to leave Florence as soon as she woke up (which was shortly before Eve fell asleep).

Eve tried to leave several times; she'd turn the door knob and look down the uninhabited hallway before she remembered she had no Euros. Also, she was disgusted with the fact that she was wearing the same damned maid outfit from the day before. If committing murder could get her a coffee and a fresh pair of underwear, she would seriously consider it.

16:42

From Villanelle's left hand hung 3 large shopping bags while her right pulled a dark blue carry-on sized suitcase. She was pleased with herself as to how much she had accomplished today and was anticipating all of the praise Eve would lavish upon her. Not only had she secured them Canadian passports, she also bought them several outfits and Eve a good pair of heels among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I dont think I want to write this anymore, I didn't enjoy it upon rereading it. I know where I thought it would go but I dont think my grasp on Villanelle is quite right. Also,
> 
> I need to stop here, but thanks for reading as far as you have.
> 
> This was how I saw the last 2 chapters. Villanelle gives Eve her passport as one Gabrielle Celine Dion (it was the most Canadian name she could think of) and tells her to find her in Berlin at Checkpoint Charlie in 1 week. Villanelle needs to get ginger off her scent and head to Geneva to get more cash.  
> Eve wonders if this is what she wants for her life, meanwhile her dreams become more sexual. She arrives in Berlin on the 7th day and remembers it was the city that Bill loved. She's feeling regrets about being the Villanelle but still heads to the checkpoint but is captured by Raymond.  
> Of course V finds them, R is going to behead E with an axe. V shoots R with her little gun but the damage is minimal. Fight e Sue's, Raymond strangles V, Eve does not hesitate and hits him in the neck. 
> 
> Eve has no regrets and they celebrate in a shower together. Epilogue, they finally get to Alaska. The End. Now I will try to write something better.


End file.
